


Always There

by randomfandom0817



Series: Unofficially Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, i promise the tag makes sense when you read the story, slight angst, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom0817/pseuds/randomfandom0817
Summary: Tony's always been there for you, and a huge argument with your supersoldier boyfriend is no exception





	Always There

You and Steve were in a huge argument, about what, the other Avengers didn’t know. All they knew was that the two of you were screaming at each other in the conference room. THey couldn’t even make out any of the words you were saying to each other. When everything went quiet, they looked around at each other, wondering what would happen next. 

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long, because you stormed out of the conference room, pushing passed a very concerned Bruce. You walked down the hallway to your suite, slamming the door behind you.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Ms. (L/N)?”

“Lock the doors for everyone and tell Captain Rogers that I do not wish to speak to him.”

“Very good Ms. (L/N).”

You paced back and forth in your room, muttering to yourself. When you heard someone knock on your door, you looked out your window, facing away from it. 

“JARVIS?”

“It’s Master Stark, ma’am.”

“Let him in,” you said, leaning against the wall, staring out at the city below the tower.

“You okay, (Y/N/N)?” Tony asked, closing the door softly behind himself. “Natasha told me what happened.”

You turned around to face him. Upon seeing your eyes rimmed red with tears, Tony wrapped you up in a hug. 

“I’m gonna kick that fossil’s ass,” Tony told you, his chin resting on your head. “I told him when you first started dating that if he ever hurt a hair on your head I was gonna kick his ass. I’m about to show that man I wasn’t joking around. You don’t mess with my family.” You smiled a bit, knowing that Tony would always be there when you needed him. Tony released you from the hug and looked at you. “Wanna watch _Say Yes to the Dress_? I can have Happy bring us some cheeseburgers.”

You smiled at your “brother,” playfully punching his arm. “As long as he brings fries and a shake.”

Twenty minutes later, the two of you were on your bed with burgers and fries, yelling at the brides with terrible taste in dresses. Tony had his free arm wrapped around you, his other stuffed in the container of french fries.

“You know,” Tony said, setting the empty bag to the side, “I could get you on this show. I have the money and the power.”

“What? Tony, no. What are you even- no.”

“Yeah, come on. Whenever you finally get engaged I’ll call up the producers to see if we can get you on. And I’d be paying for the dress so there’d be no budget-”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“First off, I’m so far away from an engagement that by the time I finally am there, this show’ll be off-air. Second, you _would_ set a budget. Some of those dresses are expensive as hell.”

Tony chuckled and ruffled your hair with his knuckles before kissing the top of your head. He fell silent for a few moments. Then he quietly said, “Do you think Mom would be proud of us?”

You turned to look at him. “Are you crazy? Of course she would be. She _is_. She’s looking down on us, and she’s so proud.” You looked at your hands. “You think my parents would be proud of me? I mean, I know they wanted me to spend my life with SHIELD, like they did. But things didn’t exactly turn out how they hoped.”

Tony squeezed you gently. “I think they would be insanely proud of you. I mean, look at how you’ve handled everything the past, what, 20 years? Since your mom died, you’ve been so strong. I think they would be so proud.”

You smiled and reached a hand up, wiping away a tear rolling down your cheek. 

Contrary to the public’s opinion, you were not actually a Stark. Your parents were SHIELD agents, and workaholics, but they were close with Howard and Maria. You stayed with the Starks more than you stayed at your actual home. Maria adored you, you were like the daughter she never had. Howard didn’t care much, you were just another kid in the house to him. But when they died in that car crash in ‘91, you were devastated. Two years later in March of ‘93, your father was killed out in the field. It hit you hard, as you were closer to your father than your mother, but it hit your mother even harder. Your mother’s grief drove her to insanity, so Tony helped you find a safe, comfortable hospital to put her in. Unfortunately, her health rapidly deteriorated and she died in August of ‘95. The doctors said she never recovered from her grief, which caused the spiral. 

Even if your parents never spent much time with you, the one good thing you remembered from your childhood was never doubting whether your parents loved each other. They looked at each other like they hung the moon and stars in the sky. They never stayed mad at each other for long, even when the arguments were serious.

“Hey,” Tony said, nudging you with his shoulder. “Earth to (Y/N/N). You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Just… thinking about my actual parents. My mom would kick Steve’s ass,” you giggled.

“Yeah, speaking of, you ready to tell me what that argument was about?”

You sighed. “It was stupid, really. He just got back from this 3-week-long mission with Sam, but he didn’t talk to me once while he was gone. I asked Natasha if she was also getting radio-silence, but she wasn’t. He was still talking with her, keeping her updated.” You shook your head. “He told me he didn’t call me because he didn’t want to worry me. Which is utter bullshit, because he made me worry more by not talking to me.” You huffed out a breath before hearing a knock at your door. “JARVIS?”

“It’s Miss Romanoff.”

“Let her in.”

Natasha pushed open your door. “Hey girl. I kicked Rogers’ ass for you. He’s gonna come apologize after Sam helps stop the bleeding and he ices his black eye.”

You smiled softly at your friend. “Thanks, Tasha.”

She flopped down next to you on your bed, stealing your milkshake. “So, what’re we watching?”

“Right now? Stubborn brides who don’t know what they want at all,” Tony said. “It’s frustrating.”

Natasha laughed and handed you back your milkshake after taking a sip. You wrapped your arms around both of them, feeling more at ease than you had all day. Eventually, your head slumped onto Tony’s shoulder as you fell asleep. You were fast asleep to the point where you didn’t hear another knock on your door.

“JARVIS?” Tony said softly, not wanting to wake you.

“It’s Captain Rogers. Should I allow him in?”

Tony sighed, looking at you fast asleep, then he looked at Natasha. When she nodded, he said, “Yeah, let the idiot in.”

Steve slowly stepped in, his black eye almost faded due to his supersoldier healing. He looked from Natasha, to Tony, to you. 

“I can come back later,” Steve said. “When she’s not sleeping.”

“No, no, you can talk to us,” Tony said. “Sit down. I’d love to hear your side of the story.”

Steve shuffled forward, closing the door behind him. “It was stupid. (Y/N) was right. I should have called, or texted, or emailed, something. I-I hated that I made her cry. I never want to do it again.”

Tony looked Steve over before staring directly into his eyes. “Alright. I believe you this time. Don’t hurt her again. You do, and it won’t be Natasha you’re getting beaten up by.”

Steve normally wouldn’t feel threatened by Tony, but in this instance, he did. He knew Tony saw you as a little sister, but he didn’t realize exactly how protective he was over you until that moment.


End file.
